


Sleep Is For The Week

by Metalbendersofficial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, cute but eh, for tumblr, kinda violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalbendersofficial/pseuds/Metalbendersofficial
Summary: Angela sometimes talks in her sleep. She often dreams of missions past.Nightmares happen to the best of us, but not all of us have Fareeha Amari.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's 2:18 a.m and I haven't had a normal sleeping schedule since sophomore year.

Angela hated sleeping with a passion. Mostly because Fareeha had recently told her that she talks in her sleep. Last time Fareeha had told her girlfriend that she snored when she slept, Angela made sure the younger woman fell asleep first. It was just _embarassing_ _._  

The blonde woman was soon made painfully aware just how much she talked when she slept, as Fareeha started to tell her word for word what she was saying.  

Some nights it was Fareeha teasing her lover with; "You wake me with all of your fidgeting, sweetie. Plus, how am I supposed to sleep when all I can hear is you moaning 'Gott _yes.'_ And _-"_ Fareeha was cut off by the shorter woman, but relished in the fact that her face could get that red.  

Then there were the nights where Fareeha just couldn’t sleep. She would sit on the small couch near their window and let the moonlight illuminate the book she would read. Often ghost stories, horror stories even. She never paid the subjects much mind, knowing full well just what humans were capable of. And that was scarier than any work of fiction.  

Those were the nights she became painfully aware of her surroundings. How the natural light revealed the specks of dust on her reading glasses, just how heavy the older woman breathed while she was having nightmares. Angela sometimes muffled her screams unknowingly, cursing barely audibly. Fareeha knew what that meant. She knew the nightmares, as it was almost always the same one.  

It was a memory just as much as it was nightmare. And Fareeha knew, she was there. She had died that day. 

- 

It was a simple escort mission. Simply move Doomfist's gauntlet and they were done.  

Or it should have been that simple.  

A few terrorist organizations had banded together to steal what the team was protecting, and they had almost lost it. 

Every person was worse for wear. 

Sombra had almost lost a leg to an explosive, Carelessness on her part, but frightening nonetheless. Tracer had given herself a concussion, but Mercy always preferred hurt to dead.   

Widowmaker had broken her leg falling from a rooftop, which was unlike her, but given the amount of force they were hit with, everyone accepted it. Lucio had only received a few scratches, along with glass embedded into his face and arms. They'd later find that it was in his chest as well. Mercy herself had taken two bullets to her right shoulder.  

Which left Pharah.  

Each person tried to get her over the comm link, but only received static. Lucio volunteered to look while Mercy patched everyone up the best she could, until they could get back to base.  

Mercy was shaking, not only from blood loss and adrenaline, but fear. She had a growing suspicion that most of the oppositions ammunition was armor piercing. She knew that even Raptora armor couldn’t withstand that kind of beating. 

"Lucio to Mercy, Doc answer me..." Lucio sounded desperate, and he was.  

"Have you found her?" Her voice was shaking, thinking of every single possibility. 

"I did, but she's...I got ahold of Satya, she's going to be here in five minutes with..." Lucio didn’t know what to do, he looked down at the woman laying in front of him. She was nearly dead. "Doc she's not gonna make it." 

"Don't fucking tell me that." So rarely did Angela swear that everyone stopped. She never snapped, but she was almost in tears, asking Lucio for his postion. 

"Doc, you stay down there." He didn't want Angela to see her lover like this. Blood seeping from her chest, barely able to breathe. "Take care of everyone down there. Satya and I can handle this. Less she moves the better." 

All Mercy can remember is boarding the carrier, Tracer ushering her away from a makeshift operating room.  

Still, she caught glimpses. 

Fareeha down to nothing but her black sports bra and shorts. Lucio trying his best to get every bullet he could out of her. Mercy remembered seeing the two holes in her own flesh and imagined the pain tenfold. Satya, in her stern yet urgent voice, "Clear!" And "She's not responding." 

Mercy remembered two unexpected sources of comfort. Widowmaker let one hand rest on the other woman's leg. She was silent, but Angela knew she was listening just as hard as she was. They might not have looked like a good pair, but Widowmaker and Pharah always had each other in the field.  

Sombra held the doctors hand, which was unlike her. The doctor thought that perhaps the girl remembered what it what it was like to be so alone in the world. One orphan looking after another, as it were. The Hispanic woman tried to distract her with old wives tales and urban legends she had heard in her youth.  

The distractions had worked for just long enough, as Satya soon called Angela to her.  

"Thank you for your understanding, doctor. As morbid as it sounds, I would rather you cry by her bed than at her funeral." 

- 

Angela had always woken from that nightmare with tears streaming. Fareeha was always right there, ready to comfort her. Sometimes Angela would trace the taller woman's wounds from memory, lulling herself back to sleep.  

In the mornings when she truly woke and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, Angela would ask if Fareeha had slept well. She usually lied and said yes, not letting the doctor know that she hadn't fallen asleep at all.  

Fareeha had always found comfort in the softness of her partners eyes. She had always seemed so concerned for the Egyptian woman. Often times, when she felt up for it, or just from the depths of her sleep depraved mind, she would tease her girlfriend with the less harsh night whisperings.  

"So, if you're up for it I'd love to hear why you were saying 'Captain Amari, Please!' In such a high voice." 

Angela sighed. She loved Fareeha, truly. But it would take two more cups of coffee to reveal that secret. 

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I encourage comments. Seriously...Please...  
> Also, I want you all to know that the original document name for this was "Pharah Machine Broke"


End file.
